Cold Shower
by Giantpanda
Summary: In the hatch, both Shannon and Sayid wonder about the future of their relationship


TITLE: Cold Shower  
RATING: PG - 13  
SUMMARY: In the hatch, both Shannon and Sayid wonder about the future of their relationship  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks as always to the wonderful help of mrstater, how helped with unclear descriptions and other grammar things to make this story work.

Part One 

Arms folded across her chest, Shannon glared at Jack and Sayid, who were seated in front of a computer that was probably as old as she was, completely ignoring her. This was not how it was supposed to be. She had come with Sayid to the creepy hatch in the hope that they could be alone together and talk. Talk, as in, about their relationship, not her listening to Jack and Sayid blabbering on and on how they were trapped in some type of experiment. And alone, as in, without Jack.

She had no idea what Jack was talking about. Sayid had only told her what Locke had told him. Sayid had mentioned that Jack was skeptical about the necessity of pushing the button, but it seemed more like he was focused on a conspiracy theory. Shannon had never enjoyed those, especially when Boone had talked for hours about the different theories about the government.

The longer they talked, Shannon decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. She sighed loudly and frequently, hoping to subtly signal to Sayid that she was tired of listening to Jack's rant. It was worse than the brat, Laurent, she lived with and babysat for months in Paris, who thought repeating the same phrase over and over meant he would get his way with her. That was why she hated children. She sighed again deeply, trying to catch Sayid's attention. Of course the fact that he was a guy, meant that she'd have to do something more obvious.

A sudden, loud sound (she didn't even know how to describe it, other than horrible and annoying) filled the hatch. She cringed as Jack continued talking while ignoring the sound. Sayid quickly leaned over and typed in the numbers he had recited to her on the walk from the beach. She wondered what was so important about those specific numbers. Then realized she didn't care. She watched as the counter reset itself back to 108.

Although Shannon didn't care if the there was anything important about those specific numbers, she decided that the counter resetting itself to 108 would be a good topic for regaining Sayid's attention.

"What's so special about 108?" she hoped her voice sounded interested.

"Who knows?" Jack answered, looking annoyed.

In fact, he had seemed annoyed ever since Sayid had brought her into the hatch. She guessed that only Jack's girlfriend was allowed to know what was going on. She realized she had just implied that she was Sayid's girlfriend. She didn't even know if that was what she was anymore, or if she ever really had been.

"It is the sum of the numbers," Sayid said as he examined some piece of equipment that Shannon had no idea what it was.

She was impressed that he knew that so quickly. It was stuff like that that made her wonder what the hell he saw in her. She knew some of the others thought it as well. The bitch and the brain. Could that even work? Seemed to her like the makings of a bad soap opera couple. It would end tragically. Or maybe it would be the one that everyone thought would be horrible, and actually was perfect. She sighed again. She was not going to think about their future anymore. They might not even have a future if whatever had gotten Walt came after them.

Jack started talking again, but Shannon ignored him. He was probably whining again. She couldn't stand that. Who voted him leader again? Sayid caught her gaze, and rolled his eyes. It was an unexpected gesture and she tried not to laugh. Instead, she snorted. She started coughing to try and cover it up.

Sayid moved closer to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. The touch sent unexpected shivers down her spine. She wondered what both of his hands could do to her body. She pushed the thoughts away. She would not ruin this, whatever it was, with thoughts about sex.

"Are you all right?" he asked, trying not to smile. "Would you like me to get you some water?"

She coughed again, playing along. "I think I'll live."

Shannon looked over at Jack, who looked like a child ready to have a temper tantrum. Shannon was grateful that at least Sayid cared about her. She wondered what she would have done without him on this island. She probably would have given up by now, or would still be lying around on the beach waiting for rescue. Sayid gave her a dose of both reality and hope. She wondered how he could do it.

"Maybe a shower will help the cough," Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shannon glared at him. So now Jack was trying to get rid of her? She wouldn't go easily. As she opened her mouth to bitch at him, she realized he had said the word shower.

"What?" she asked.

"There's a shower down here. Kate's used it."

Shannon turned her attention to Sayid. "You knew I could take a shower, and you just let me stand around here?"

His gaze fell down to the ground, and she realized how horrible she just sounded. She gently touched his hand.

"What I mean," she said softly, "is that I could be taking a nice shower while you continue this conversation with Jack. Then I'll spend time with you." She turned to Jack. "Where is it?"

He gave her directions to where the shower was, where some extra towels were, and where Kate had left the shampoo. She was so excited. She glanced back up at the counter. There was still ninety-eight minutes left on the counter. She could take a nice long shower before that annoying sound came back.

"You'll still be here when I'm done?" she asked Sayid.

"My shift will not be completed for a while."

"Good."

She walked away as Jack started talking again. She was so glad to get away from him and his whining. However, she stopped in the doorway, and turned to look at Sayid. His back was to her, and he was gesturing to Jack about something. She swallowed hard as she watched the way he looked as he bent over to pick something up to show Jack. She didn't care what it was. She just wanted him to drop it so he would have to bend over again. How was it that she had spent so much time with him and had never noticed his ass before? Or the way his arms appeared in his tank top? Strong, muscular arms. Arms that could wrap around her and send a shivers racing down her spine, while also making her feel safe.

She needed to get the shower now. The more she watched him, the more she wanted him, and that was just not something she thought she was ready for. Sure she wanted to have sex with him, was more than ready for that part. But it was the possible and likely emotional consequences that she wasn't ready for. She'd never really had sex with someone she was falling in love with. Sex was just another form of manipulation. She didn't want to manipulate Sayid. She wanted him to want her. She knew without a doubt that he wanted her body, but she still wasn't sure about the rest of her. Did he even really like her?

As, he bent over again, she realized she wasn't sure it even mattered. She turned around to find the shower.

She hoped Kate had used all the hot water.

Part Two 

Sayid could still feel her eyes on his back. He knew the instant that she walked away because he no longer felt her stare. He was surprised that she had not bolted to the shower as soon as Jack had mentioned it. He could tell that she had been a little upset with him for not telling her, but he had his reasons. The thought of her naked so close to him, had been too much.

He sighed as Jack continued to ask him questions about the hatch. Sayid did not know what he thought about everything down here. It still seemed surreal after being on the beach for so long. He did not know how to describe it. A part of him still did not believe it. But then as he watched the counter tick away, he knew that it was real. But was it real like the whispers? Were they all slowly losing their mind pushing that button?

He heard the screeching of pipes as Shannon turned on the water. It meant that the water was cascading over her body. He could picture her standing under the water, could picture the way the droplets traveled along her curves. He swallowed hard. He could not allow himself the luxury of picturing her like that. He still did not know where they stood in their relationship, and now he had to concern himself with Jack and this hatch. The counter flipped another number.

Jack ran his hand over his beard, "I am going back to the caves. Let me know if you find anything else out."

Sayid resisted the urge to tell Jack not to come back. Instead, he simply told him that he would continue exploring, and reassured Jack that Shannon would not be a distraction. He wondered if Jack knew he lied.

As the numbers counted backwards, Sayid thought again of his Shannon in the shower. Had he just called her his Shannon? Could he even call her his Shannon anymore? Was she ever his? Would she ever be? How did a blonde woman with exceptionally long, beautiful legs capture the heart he had blocked off so long ago?

Shannon was probably shampooing her hair now. He wished he could be doing it for her. He wondered what it would feel like to wash her hair, to follow the suds of soap down her back with his fingers. He wondered when he had reverted to being an adolescent with raging hormones.

As time ticked away, he fell deeper and deeper into his fantasy. He was standing in the shower with her. He wished he could be with her now. He wanted to. He ached to explore her body. It was an ache he had thought lost long ago. She had awoken him. She had brought back the man he was before joining the Guard. The man his mother had been proud to call her son. Not the man who had killed and tortured. Not the man who had seen too much.

He was shocked to hear the water shut off. He thought she would be in there longer. Now, in his mind, he saw her step out of the shower, body dripping, then drying off with the small towel.

Sayid walked to the bookshelves. He browsed the books without really seeing any of the titles. He needed to take his mind off Shannon. He no longer knew what was happening between them. She had hugged him tightly, had almost kissed him before everyone had started asking the questions after he had returned with the baby and Charlie. He knew she did not believe Charlie about the Others, just as he did not. But he would keep her safe. Even if her exhaustion was causing her to see things that were not there. Maybe the shower helped.

He heard her footsteps. He turned to her. She wore nothing but a towel. It revealed most of her legs and the tops of her breasts. Her hair dripped over her shoulders and he followed the droplets down her chest.

His gaze fell to the ground as he felt his face grow hot. She was not supposed to come to him in so little. The last time he had seen her in so little, a pink shawl had covered her. It was the start of it all. If she did not find some clothes, he did not know what he would do.

"The water was too cold," she walked closer to him. "Next time come with me so we can heat it up."

He did not know if she was teasing him. It seemed more of an invitation than the rope comments she had made, but would he be able to take her up on it. Would he be able to stop at simply showering with her?

"Whenever you wish," he found himself saying.

She smiled shyly. "I'm going to get dressed."

He could not help but wish he could take the cold shower now in order to end all his thoughts.

The End.


End file.
